The Origin of Silvia
by january1
Summary: Sort of like the Mewtwo story, my first fic... mild spanish, but translations are provided. Please Review!!!


The Origin of Silvia  
  
This fic is kinda like the Birth of Mewtwo, (Pokemon: The First Movie) but a lot different. Also, some of   
the dialogue is written in my native language, español. Most of it is simple, but if you don't know or can't   
figure it out at the way end there are translations.  
  
~~~~~*On a road surrounded by Rain Forest just outside Pueblo Árbol*~~ 1982~~~~~   
  
A lone car with a man, Professor Acre, and his daughter are driving down the twisted road that is   
still slippery from the rain that had poured last night. They don't notice the dark shadows of evil in the   
forest staring out at them.  
"¿Estamos allí todavía, Papa?" The young green-haired girl whined to her father who was in the   
front seat.   
"Todavía no, Silvia." Prof. Acre sarcastically sighed back with the same enthusiasm as his   
daughter, Silvia.  
"¿Cuándo?"  
"Pronto, Silvia, pronto." The professor sighed back.  
  
o~O~*january*~O~o  
  
In the forest they were lurking waiting for the vehicle with their target in it to come closer. They   
had on dark green/brown uniforms to camouflage themselves against the rain forest background. On the   
front of those uniforms: an 'R'.   
"Boss, I see the vehicle with the professor in it. It's almost to the target." One of the thugs said   
into a two-way radio.  
"Excellent." A deep shadowed voice said. "Remember, I want him dead, but in one piece."  
"Yes, sir."  
The shadowed figure laughed evilly as he patted his Persian at his side. "If the professor refuses to   
tell us his theory of putting Pokemon DNA in a human body to make a Pokemon-Human cross, we'll just   
have to steal it and test it on none other than him." The Persian growled in agreement.  
The stage was set.  
The car drives over the wire that triggers an explosion, causing the car to spin out of control off   
the road. It flips over and more rockets come out of hiding until there are about twenty of them. They pry   
the driver-side door open only to find the professor… not totally in one piece.   
"Now what are we going to do?" One of them said.  
"Look," another shouted from the back as he pulled out a young girl, who was almost dead and   
didn't look like she was going to get better, only worse. " You think the boss will want her… she's still in   
one piece, after all."  
"She'll hafta do."  
Silvia can hear her heart beat getting farther and farther paced out, and finds that she can no longer   
breathe… the last thing that she sees is the 'R' on the man's shirt that has picked her up, and then she   
blanks out.  
  
o~O~*january*~O~o   
  
"What do you mean you didn't get the professor!" Giovani's voice echoed throughout all of the   
underground tunnel system that was one of Team Rocket's secret hideouts. "I give you bumble-heads one   
simple task and you do something totally different!"  
"But, sir, Professor Acre wasn't exactly in one piece. The child was, and we did get his paperwork   
on his theory." The Rocket member said nervously.   
Giovani sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Alright, bring her to the laboratory and begin testing   
right away! Do you think you idiots can do that with out messing it up?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
o~O~*january*~O~o  
  
The lab was the only well-lit room of the tunnel underground Pueblo Árbol. Here is where we find   
Silvia all wired up and floating lifeless in a large tank.   
As her body is injected with different DNA from every known species of Pokemon, her body   
greatly changes. Her feet become webbed, like a Golduck. Her legs become powerful like those of a   
Rapidash. She grows a tail that resembles that of an Aipom. Two wings sprout out of her back, much like   
those of a Golbat. Her fingernails become razor sharp and in her palms are two slits were vines and leaves   
can shoot out. On her forearms there are scythes and her upper arms are as muscular as those of a   
Machamp. A set of gills appears on each side of her neck. Large venomous teeth and a tongue that can   
extend and retract appear in her mouth. Her ears change to resemble a Vaporeaon's. Two Taurus horns   
come out of her skull. Her brain evolves and becomes more developed like that of an Alakazam's.   
The young girl's eyes open and she looks around. She wonders how she can breath in the fluids of   
the tank when she feels the muscles of her neck moving. She brings her hand up and sees that it's not her   
hand. The people who were moving around outside her tank all stop to look. Some of them start clapping   
and cheering and patting each other on the back. She can hear them through the fluid and strong glass of the   
tank as if they were right next to her.   
Slowly the fluid is drained from the tank and the glass walls withdraw into the metal bottom.   
"¿Donde estoy?" Silvia managed to croak out.  
"We are all glad to see you alive again." She heard a voice say from a balcony above the lab. "You   
have been in that tank for about twelve years, slowly evolving into what you are now."  
Silvia spoke very little English and did not understand him.  
"¿Què ustedes hace a mí? Silvia shouted.   
Giovani explained, but Silvia did not listen because she did not understand. She focused on her   
hands and thought about how they looked before they were changed. Low and behold her claws retracted   
and the scythes painlessly sunk back into the skin. She felt her neck and there were no gills and her ears   
were back to normal. She wanted to be anywhere but here.   
The next thing she new she was out in the corridor. She didn't know what she did, but she wanted   
to do it again to get out of this place, but her thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of guards running   
toward her.  
I want to be someplace safe where they can never find me! Silvia thought. Her surroundings   
changed and she was in the rain forest just outside Pueblo Árbol.  
She wanted everything back to the way they were. Back to normal.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Acre - Maple  
Estamos allí todavía – Are we there yet?  
Todavía no – Not yet  
Pronto – Soon  
Donde estoy – Where am I?  
Què ustedes hace a mí – What did you do to me?  
  
  
Well, that's part 1! Hope you liked it! Please review!!!!!   



End file.
